


The Best Witch (au)

by Poppy_Sullen



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Ada Cackle - Freeform, Agatha Cackle - Freeform, Alternate Universe, BAMF Mildred Hubble, Darker universe, Esmerelda Hallow is a prankster, F/F, Hecate Hardbroom - Freeform, Joy Softbroom, Mildred Hubble - Freeform, Mildred is the best witch, Miss Softbroom, Pippa Pentangle - Freeform, agatha is in charge of the school instead of ada, mildred has confidence in her magic, mildred hubble the badass, mildred is way younger in this one, pippa pentangle doesn't wear pink in this one, powerful Mildred, softbroom instead of hardbroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy_Sullen/pseuds/Poppy_Sullen
Summary: What if Agatha was in charge of Cackle's Academy?What If Mildred was confident, snarky, powerful with magic, and only eight years old?What if Hecate Hardbroom was her complete opposite-Joy Softbroom?What if the whole Worst Witch world took a personality changing potion and things were very very different?
Relationships: Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	1. A Cup of Confidence

Mildred Hubble lived an invisible life with her mother. This led Mildred to look after herself and at a young age too. She knew how to buy groceries, unlike some children, cook a meal, do all of her homework, and even sometimes pay the bills for her mother (she would often leave her checkbook on the table for Mildred. It seemed that the girl grew up too fast and was full-on ready to be the parent herself.

She never got time to spend with her mother and when she tried raising an awareness of herself to her mother it would go something like this:

“Mum, I’m going to go shoplift today!” Mildred yelled from her room.

“That’s fine Mildred, just don’t forget to pick up the groceries.” Her mother called back.

Or-

“Mum, I’m going to meet a strange guy I met online!” Mildred yelled at the door.

“Alright, dear.” Her mother replied back.

And so on and so on it went and by the time she reached eight years old she knew not to even try to get her mother’s attention. That which craved was elsewhere with the men and women that she would bring home from her dates. Most of the time the dates her had would pay her no mind at all or the dates that thought of her as a two-year-old toddler rather than a grown child. It latter mainly, and that’s when Mildred started noticing that she was different than her mom, her dates, and even the people at her school.

When she got angry at one of her mother’s many dates, she started noticing little accidents. Like if Mildred thought, “I wish their suit caught on fire.” Somehow the date found him or her in the situation that Mildred wanted them to be. Her mother called it bad luck, but she was sure she was cursing them. It wasn’t just these little things that Mildred knew she was the cause of, but from their flat apartment balcony she could make out a grand castle. Once she asked her mother about it, but of course she didn’t answer, so one day Mildred was out on the street when she asked a stranger who paid more attention to her than her mother.

“Do you see that castle right there?” She pointed out where exactly the castle was located.

“Aw, playing pretend, are we? How adorable.” She cooed and looked up to the sky where the castle wasn’t and said, “Yes, just like from Beauty and the Beast.”

Mildred gave an annoyed look at the woman and huffed away. Obviously, either she could only see it, or she was losing her mind. She really hoped that she wasn’t losing her mind, but then came her day to realize that she wasn’t alone. One day she woke up to seeing a dozen girls on broomsticks flying their way to the castle. She wiped the sleep from her eyes to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. This was her chance to find out, so she sought out a way to find a way there.

The internet was very helpful about how to get as close as possible to the castle. She printed out the map of the roads that she needed to get on as close to it as she could. Mildred packed her things that she would need for the journey and set out that day. The bus took her most of the way, but then she had to walk the rest of the way there. It wasn’t long till she once again saw girls older than her on broomsticks, with black cats, and witch’s hats to know that she had made it. She started walking as covertly as possible to see what she could find out about the place before she got caught.

She did quite a good job of being discreet as much as possible that is until she made it on the inside. She had wandered into a huge giant potion lab with bottles filled all sorts of different colors, and even insects too. Though she found out she wasn’t the only one here, “Oi! Where’s your mum?” An older girl marched up to her and two other older girls were over at one of the many cauldrons brewing something.

Mildred knew they weren’t supposed to be here just like she wasn’t supposed to be here, “What are you doing?”

“That’s none of your business.” The older girl sputtered out, “Get out of here before I turn you into a worm or a toad.”

Mildred’s face scrunched up. She wasn’t afraid of bullies one bit, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” The older smirked, “Besides what are you doing here?” Mildred didn’t say anything the girl continued, “You have to be about the same age as my little sister, Ethel. So, you couldn’t possibly be taking the entrance exam.”

“For your information I am taking the entrance exam.” Mildred lied, she wanted to make the girl feel intimidated.

“Liar.” Esmeralda called out.

“I am not.”

“Then prove it turn me into a toad, or any sort of magic you think you can do.” Esmeralda taunted her, “Come on have a go at me.” 

She marched up to where the girl was beside her friends but before she could do anything, she heard a voice traveling from down, “And you’ll find that down this hall is our potions classrooms. Miss Hardbroom here teaches potions.” The older girl looked scared out of her mind by the voice. The older girl turned to her friends, “Throw it in and then let’s spilt! She’s on her way now!”

“But Esmeralda the potion still isn’t-”

“Just do it!” Esmeralda shouted at them, and they did as their friend told them. The cauldron started boiling over and started making a sound as if fireworks were going off.

“What about her?” One friend asked, pointing at Mildred.

Esmeralda casted the spell, “She’s stuck, now let’s go!”

“Hey! Let me go!” Mildred yelled, she had found that she couldn’t move her feet or her legs at all. None of the older girls helped her, instead, all three ran out of the room as fast as possible. The potion that was brewing was starting to sputter out foam all sorts of colors. Mildred tried her hardest to pull her legs out of the hold, but it was no use. The voices down the hall got closer and it wasn’t long before the voices found their way into the potions classroom where Mildred was the perfect image of guilt.

An older gray-haired woman wearing a black pinstriped dress entered the room along with another older taller woman who was a bit younger. She was beautiful. She had long curls that cascaded down to her waist, painted red lips, a long watch dangled from her neck, and a very flowy dress. Mildred was also sure that she wasn’t wearing shoes either. Mildred thought she was a fairy at first but judging by the company she kept on Mildred knew she was wrong. If she guessed correctly, they both were teachers here at the school giving a tour to incoming students.

“What the bats is going on here?” The gray-haired woman howled, “Just what do you think you're doing? What did you brew-”

“Help me I’m stuck!” Mildred cried out.

The potion started to erupt behind her filling the room with color-changing wet mushy foam. It covered Mildred head to toe just as it did the two teachers and the rest of the girls that were in the line of fire as well. Mildred didn’t have to wipe her eyes to know who yelled first, “My office now!”

-

Mildred never got into trouble at her school, so she knew there was no way she could get into trouble now. First off, it wasn’t even her doing. Secondly, she didn’t even go to school here and she knew that they couldn’t make her do anything. Though in the back of Mildred’s brain she did sneak into the school without permission, but as far as she knew they didn’t even know that.

After the incident happened, the taller woman who she thought was a fairy magicked her, the others and the room clean. The taller woman also unstuck her feet to the floor which Mildred was very happy that she could move again. Mildred was then whisked away to what she assumed was the principal’s office. Where the two teachers studied her from across the gray-haired woman’s desk.

Mildred spoke up, “It wasn’t me.”

“Then just who was it?” The gray-haired woman asked.

“Some girl named Esmeralda and two other girls.” She tattled, “They stuck my feet to the floor, so when you came in-boom I’m the one caught.”

Both teachers exchanged looks, but the taller one waved her hands and suddenly Esmeralda appeared. She got one look at Mildred who gave her a smug smile and knew that she had been caught, “Miss Cackle. Miss Hardbroom. Well met.” She bowed and greeted them, “What can I do for you?”

“Esmeralda, did you break into my potions classroom to set up one of your pranks?” Miss Hardbroom asked, tsking at Esmeralda’s guilty face, “And you tried to blame a little witch-”

“I’m not little.” Mildred announced, huffing out her chest.

“I would keep your mouth shut if I were you, because we haven’t gotten to why you were in the potions classroom as well.” Miss Cackle called out, Mildred shut her trap as she watched them handle Esmeralda, “Esmeralda, it’s the beginning of the new term I suggested you straighten yourself out or I will. You are to write, ‘I will not pull pranks on the teachers at Cackle’s’ until I think you’ve got the message.” Mildred wondered if her hand would fall off writing that many lines.

“Agatha, perhaps just a warning this time? This was probably just a ploy to see if we could get her mother involved.” Miss Hardbroom explained sweetly looking at Esmeralda with pity, “Am I wrong, Esme?”

Esmeralda didn’t speak a word back to her teacher and looked away from her teacher’s eyes. It was enough evidence to see that Miss Hardbroom’s words had been true.

“I don’t care if the girl’s mother pays attention to her or not. My problem is that she created a problem here at my school.” Agatha sneered, “Now off you get.”

Esmeralda turned, but then turned back, “You know she told me that she was here to take her entrance exam.”

Oh no. Mildred thought, but kept a straight face. Miss Hardbroom laughed a little at Esmeralda, “She told you what? She’s far too young, you know that, Esmeralda.”

“I’m eight. I’m old enough.” Mildred scowled at the teacher. Miss Hardbroom was starting to make her think that she was just another cooing adult.

“Just who are you?” Miss Cackle asked.

“I don’t have to tell you anything. I don’t go here, I was passing through.” Mildred crossed her arms.

“See she’s a brat.” Esmeralda snorted at her.

“That’s enough, Esme. I advise that you should start on your lines right away if you ever want to be done with them.” Miss Hardbroom waved her hand and Esmeralda was gone serving Mildred one evil look.

“Now, start telling us who you are and why you are here.” Agatha demanded.

“No.” Mildred jumped up out of her seat, “I don’t think you’re allowed to keep me here….That’d be kidnapping.”

Agatha glared at her coolly, “I don’t think that trespassing is allowed either, but here you are.” Mildred bit her lip, okay yeah, she got her on that. Then Mildred decided she wouldn’t speak at all. Agatha shook her head, “Well, Miss Hardbroom, I think a truth spell ought to do the trick.” She fired a spell at Mildred, “This little witch told lie after lie now it’s time to let the truth fly.”

Miss Hardbroom questioned first, “What’s your name?”

“Mildred. Mildred Hubble. Well met.” She remembered to do what Esmeralda did in greeting them both. Oh no, now they would find out everything about her.

“Hubble? I don’t know any witching families with that last name.” Miss Hardbroom thought out loud as she looked up into the sky to search for the answer.

“That’s because it’s not. My mum isn’t magical.” Mildred spouted out, “If she was then she’d be a better mum.” She bit down on her lip as hard as she could to keep her mouth shut.

“You’re from a non-witching family?” Miss Cackle rose from her chair suddenly looking as if she was the rarest piece of treasure she’d ever seen in her life, “Interesting.”

“Mildred, what about your father?” Miss Hardbroom asked.

“My mum said that she never knew who he was.” She clasped her hand over her mouth. Wasn’t there a way to stop it?

“Oh, I’m sorry Mildred.” Miss Hardbroom apologized.

“What brought you here?” Agatha kept the ball rolling.

Mildred’s hand flew away from her mouth as she explained to both teachers about the odd accidents that would happen around her mum’s dates, seeing the castle while others didn’t, and about how she decided to go see it for herself. She explained all events that led up to this point in her story, “Now, can I please leave?”

“No. I don’t think so.” Agatha stood from her desk, “It seems to me you think that you can pass the entrance exam to this school?”

“I probably could.” Mildred shrugged, “I'm a quick learner.”

“Would you bet on it?”

“Miss Cackle-please.” Miss Hardbroom begged her.

“What are we betting on?” Mildred asked, raising her eyebrow she didn’t trust her.

“See, my academy is built upon if you get in you get in, but if you don’t you deserve your magic. Other witching schools across the country have started to adopt my methods, but none can compare to Cackle’s ” Miss Cackle ridiculed, “You see I have girls like you who come in thinking that they are the best witch around, but they always prove themselves wrong. You’re young, naïve to think that you even had a chance to get into this school. Especially from a non-witching background.”

“She doesn't know any better, Agatha.” Miss Hardbroom pleaded.

“Miss Hardbroom, it is clear that Mildred thinks she’s better than us. She needs to be taught a lesson and perhaps this is part of her examination from myself.” Miss Cackle looked down on Mildred, “Let’s see what you can do then.”

“Miss Cackle, she just found out about magic today-”

“Alright, but what happens if I win?” Mildred interrupted coolly, crossing her arms.

Miss Cackle scoffed, “I suppose you would be allowed to go to this school-”

“Would I have to pay?” Mildred asked seriously.

“If you win, Mildred Hubble, you can stay for as long as the girls here at Cackle’s do for their schooling.” Agatha said, “If you lose well you lose everything. Your magic.”

“I’ve done okay without magic so far.” Mildred shrugged, “What’s the harm?”

“Mildred, you can’t say-” Miss Hardbroom tried speaking up.

Agatha held her hand up to stop Miss Hardbroom, “Yes, I suppose you’re right, Mildred Hubble.” Agatha held out her hand for the girl to shake on the deal.

Mildred looked at it for a moment, “Hold on? What all is a part of the examination?”

“I suppose you would take the same written exam that all the girls do here, and then a potions exam.” Agatha clarified, “Anything else?”

“Do the girls here live permanently?” Mildred questioned.

“Holidays are for the girls and the faculty to have a nice break. Parents are allowed to visit, but that isn’t advised.” Miss Hardbroom cleared up for her, “Do you think you would get homesick?”

“No, I’m not a baby.” Mildred rolled her eyes, “Are there girls who stay here for the holidays?”

“No.” Agatha said, “Now, will you accept or not?”

“I accept, but I want to stay.” Mildred said, “I want to live here permanently until I’m of age.”

“Unacceptable.” Agatha refused, “We can’t just let a little girl roam the halls of Cackle’s while everyone’s away. That won’t due.”

“Mildred, what about your mother?” Miss Hardbroom questioned, “She’ll be worried sick-”

“You have magic, don’t you?” Mildred asked ironically, “Just make her forget about me. Trust me, she won’t mind.”

Miss Hardbroom looked horrified by her idea and Miss Cackle continued to say, “No.”

“You can add one more challenge to the bet. Any kind.” Mildred declared, rising from her seat to stand on the chair to meet eye to eye with Miss Cackle.

“And what do I get that’s extra if you lose?” Miss Cackle argued, narrowing her eyes at the small child.

Mildred’s forehead dipped down in deep thought and she wanted something more, something valued at Mildred’s misery if she lost. She wanted her magic if she lost if only she could offer another person’s magic-

“I give you the magic of the Hubble’s entirely, so if I ever had children-”

“I would get their magic?” Miss Cackle finished the thought for her, and Mildred watched as her eyes gleamed greedily at the prospect.

“Mildred!” Miss Hardbroom cried, “Have you lost your mind? Agatha, you can’t.”

Mildred ignored her watching the cogs in Miss Cackle’s brain move, but she watch as Miss Cackle had another thought pop into her head, “You would still need someone to look after you-”

“I can take care of myself.” Mildred declared.

“Well, Mildred Hubble, I don’t run a daycare or nursery.” Miss Cackle sneered.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Mildred growled.

“I still don’t trust you alone to this place yourself-”

“I will take responsibility for her during the holidays.” Miss Hardbroom professed, fidgeting with her watch worriedly as she said the words.

“You would?” Miss Cackle grinned ear to ear, “Will then it seems we may have landed on an agreement, Mildred Hubble.”

Agatha held out her hand and Mildred shook it instantly, “Let’s see how you do.”

-

Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle lead her to the examination room where all the other girls that were trying to get into Cackle’s were taking the written exam. Miss Cackle led her to a seat that was open at the front and the teacher that had been watching the girls so far was confused by Mildred’s presence. She was an older woman who looked as mean and even older than Miss Cackle. She had a wand stuck in her hair and makeup that coated her face plenty.

Mildred watched as the teacher whispered something to Miss Cackle, and Miss Cackle whispered back. It must have taken her for a shock because she looked like a gaping fish at Mildred and said loudly, “You can’t be serious.”

“Just give her the test, Miss Bats.” Miss Cackle rolled her eyes and shoved the woman forward to Mildred’s desk to hand her the exam packet.

The other girls in the room took notice of this and looked around at each other and to Mildred in confusion. Mildred didn’t pay them any attention and got started on the first question.

-

Mildred knew she didn’t do too well on the written exam, because she didn’t know about proper witches’ codes. Mildred did what she did in primary school when she didn’t think she would pass. She cheated. Well, she tried her best at cheating, but it was hard to do since she was sat in the front of the room while Miss Bats constantly kept a sharp eye on her. When she realized it was no use, she tried a different approach. Magic.

Miss Cackle never said that she couldn’t use her magic during the exam, so it was fair in her opinion. Mildred wasn't sure though on how to use it, but she knew she had to do it soon because some of the girls were slowly finishing up. Mildred thought of her mom and how things would always go awry because Mildred wanted them too. She thought long and hard about what she wanted. She knew that there was a girl still sitting behind her doing her test. If she wished for eyes in the back of her head she could cheat off of the girl and whatever answer she had Mildred could put down too. She’d have to rephrase them, but that wouldn’t be too hard for her. Mildred poured all she could imagining the eyes staring right at the exam her chance to win to be free of-

Mildred was seeing double. She could see her own exam and the girl behind her. It had worked. She couldn’t believe her luck, but she didn’t know how long it would last. So, she did her best rephrasing and copying what the girl was putting down on the page. She hoped this girl behind her wasn’t an absolute idiot and was managing at least a passing grade. Her luck got even better when the girl went and checked over her exam twice. Twice. Giving Mildred enough time to fill out every question she could and then go back and look it over herself. Finishing the last question, she was back to seeing normally but had a massive headache. She gave herself time to look over the test as the girl behind her turned her exam in and left the exam room. After a few minutes, she got up and turned her exam in and left.

One down, two more to go.

-

Mildred did amazingly in the potions portion of the exam. She didn’t even have to cheat this time they practically gave her the answers in the potions book for the spells. It was just like cooking you followed the instructions you were bound to end up with the product you wanted to make. She was a bit peeved off though starting out because she wasn’t tall enough to reach the cauldron Miss Hardbroom had to lend her a stool for her to stand on and use. Though it faded after time because she got so wrapped up in what she was making. She had found a levitation spell that seemed easy enough to follow along and they seemed to have all the ingredients and she made sure to double-check before she started. When it turned the right color and everything, she raised her hand.

“Yes, Mildred?” Miss Hardbroom asked.

“I’m finished with my potion, Miss Hardbroom.” She declared smiling.

Miss Hardbroom smiled back at her, “Well, why don’t you try it and say the incantation, Mildred?”

Mildred nodded, she took a sip of the potion, and confidently said the potion out loud. She noticed that all the other girls in the room were watching with anticipation. After a moment nothing happened, and Mildred was worried she had done something wrong. On the contrary, the potion kicked in and Mildred was levitating in the air just as the potion said she would. She giggled from her spot in the air at the magic that she was capable of, and at all the faces in the classroom who were stunned by her. It was magical, but for once in her life, Mildred felt seen.

She returned to the ground safely, and Miss Hardbroom clapped at her work, “Excellent job, Mildred! A perfect score I think!”

Mildred beamed at the praise, and then waited for other girls in the classroom to finish. Some girls did very well and others didn’t do too well. Mildred noticed that they either added too much or too little of something causing a mishap in the spell or in the cauldron. And for the girls that did just as good as she did, they were competition in her eyes. One of the girls that did super well was the girl that Mildred had cheated off of in the written exam. It was a good sign to her that she did okay with her written exam if the girl was skilled enough not to blow up her cauldron.

“Well done, Miss Cloven.” Miss Hardbroom praised, as Miss Cloven had shrunk down to the size of a ladybug.

Miss Cloven formed back into her regular size blushing at Miss Hardbroom’s compliment, “Thank you, Miss Hardbroom.”

Mildred felt a little prick of jealousy by the girl from the praise she was getting. So what, she was the size of an ant so tiny that someone could easily squish with their own foot. Mildred scoffed, and crossed her arms she still thought she did a better job. I mean she was practically flying that had to count for something, right? This was her first time making a potion as well and she had done it flawlessly.

“Alright, girls.” Miss Hardbroom announced, “I’m proud of all of you for trying your best today, but it seems that we have to say goodbye to some today. If I call your name, please leave to exit to the main hall.”

She called all the names off her list and her name wasn’t called. That was good right? Mildred bit her lip she knew that she had said that she would be fine without her magic to Miss Cackle, but now that she was getting a taste at what she could do she didn’t want to give it up. As soon as each girl left the room off of Miss Hardbroom’s list she turned to the rest of them that were still there in their seats.

“Congratulations girls welcome to Cackle’s Academy.” Miss Hardbroom broke out into a smile, “If you would please follow, Miss Vixen, to receive your uniform and your room placement.” She gestured to an older girl who appeared in the doorway smiling at them all they all followed in line and Mildred almost went with them, “Mildred, stay behind please.”

Mildred slumped, that was right she still had one more exam to go. Perhaps, she shouldn’t have bitten off more than she could chew. Oh, well, she had done well so far, so how hard could the last exam be?

“Mildred?”

Miss Hardbroom broke her out of her thought, “Yes, Miss Hardbroom?”

“Grab hold of my hand we are to meet Miss Cackle out on the school field.” She holds out her hand for Mildred to take, and Mildred accepts it. Ready for her final trial.

-

Mildred appeared alongside Miss Hardbroom onto the school field where all the broomsticks were kept. Miss Cackle was waiting patiently for them

“Well done, Mildred Hubble.” Miss Cackle praised, eyeing her head to toe, “It seems that we have underestimated you, but you still have one more exam to face.”

Mildred nodded, “Yes, what is it?”

“If you make it through the Cackle’s Run, I suppose you’d have a spot at Cackle’s Academy.” She presented.

“Cackle’s Run? Agatha, she’s never driven a broomstick-” Miss Hardbroom started.

“Alright, I accept this challenge.”

“Mildred!” Miss Hardbroom yelled at her, “The Cackle’s Run is extremely dangerous-”

“You’ve passed two of your exams with flying colors.” Miss Cackle explained, “Your scores were so good that you by default would be head of your year that you’d be placed into.”

“Really?” Mildred grinned, and she turned to Miss Hardbroom, “Is she telling the truth?”

“Yes, she is, Mildred.” Miss Hardbroom nodded, “You did fairly well on the written exam, but it was your potions exam that you excelled in.”

“But it all won’t matter if you don’t win this one, Mildred Hubble.” Miss Cackle grinned cheekily, it was like she hoped that Mildred would fail, “Isn’t that right?”

Mildred gulped, the woman was eerie, but she wouldn’t get to her, “Then I better win.” Mildred grabbed a broom from the rack and it was taller than she was, “Now, where do I go?”

Miss Cackle smiled, and Mildred could tell she loved playing games like this.

-

Mildred had done it. Not very well though, but she made it back which was the main goal of the task. She had hit a few trees and had many close calls from falling off her broom. It was too big for her and it was like the broom didn’t listen to her at all. She might have a few scratches and bruises, but she managed to do what Miss Cackle was asking of her.

She landed on the ground and she smirked at Agatha, “It’s like riding a bicycle.”

“Really, because by the tree branch in your hair I don’t think you’ve ever ridden a bicycle.” Miss Cackle mocked her, yanking a twig out of her hair, “It looks like you won’t be giving away your magic today, Mildred Hubble. Welcome to Cackle’s Academy.”

Mildred contained jumping up and down and nodded gratefully at Miss Cackle, “Thank you, Miss Cackle, I-”

“Be thanking, Miss Hardbroom, I wasn’t the one who passed you on this exam.” Miss Cackle said dispassionately, “That was a terrible display of broom riding I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“But I made it back-” Mildred argued.

“Barely.” Miss Cackle snapped, but she smoothed her harsh tone, “But Miss Hardbroom promised me that from now on you’ll be learning on a training broom.”

“Training broom?” Mildred enquired, crossing her arms already hating the idea of what that could mean.

“For a child.” Miss Cackle illuminated smugly, “For smaller witches who aren’t quite ready yet for a more developed broom ride.”

“I did ride it though!” Mildred yelled back, stomping her foot.

“Not properly.” Miss Cackle reprimanded, “In your flying lessons you will be learning on your training broom until Miss Hardbroom deems you fit enough to correctly ride a broom.”

Mildred seethed. The older witch was trying to embarrass her. Humiliating her to know her place. She wasn’t a child though she had been the adult she was the one who was taking care of her mom. Making sure she paid the rent for a roof over her head, cooking the meals, did her homework herself, and just doing all the things her own mother was supposed to do. She wasn’t a child and she wouldn’t let Miss Cackle, or anyone treat her as such.

Before she could shout a furry of curses at the older woman, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, “You probably have many things to do, Miss Cackle, I’ll make sure she gets her uniform and her house assignment.”

With that, she vanished back inside.

Miss Hardbroom let out her breath that she had been holding the whole time, “You shouldn’t let her get to you.”

“I won though. I made it, back didn’t I?” Mildred grilled tossing down the broom in a fit.

“Look at the state of you, Mildred.” Miss Hardbroom conjured a mirror into her hands for Mildred to peer into.

She had twigs, and leaves all throughout her hair and all over her clothes too. Mildred winced looking at all the cut marks she received by knocking into tree after tree. Miss Hardbroom vanished the mirror away crouching down to Mildred’s level with Mildred absolutely hated. She made a face at the woman, but it was hard to keep it on her face when staring at Miss Hardbroom. Her face was so serene, as she lifted a hand taking Mildred’s chin in her hand looking at the scratches that dotted her face.

“Oh, poor thing. I have some potion that will-”

The touch lasted too long for Mildred. She jerked away, “Don’t touch me.”

Miss Hardbroom straightens, pulling away from Mildred, “Alright.” She smiled, “Would you like to get your uniform and your familiar?”

Mildred blinked, “What’s a familiar?”

“A familiar is a witches’ attendant. Or even a friend to have.” Miss Hardbroom winked at her, “All the girls here have cats.”

“Show me.” Mildred demanded.

“Alright, but first you have to let me put something on those cuts.” Miss Hardbroom countered, walking back towards the school.

“Fine.” Mildred rolled her eyes.

“Perfect or should I say pur-fect.” Miss Hardbroom snorted at her own joke, but Mildred didn’t even share a smile with her.

They continued walking towards the school together and Mildred noticed that Miss Hardbroom barely touched the ground with her feet. She walked like she was doing the tango with someone or dancing in the moonlight alone. She was a peculiar teacher, but Mildred could tell she trusted her more than she did with Miss Cackle or any of the other teachers here. Perhaps she could use that to her advantage?

Mildred then looked down to Miss Hardbroom’s feet, “Miss Hardbroom, where are your shoes?”


	2. A Dash of Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely kudos and comments from you all. Also, happy new year and good riddance to 2020! As always stay safe and healthy friends!

Mildred was glad that Miss Hardbroom left giving her time to settle into her new room, and it gave her time to get to know her new cat, Tabby. She suspected that it was Miss Cackle’s doing not letting her have the normal standard black cat, but instead a Tabby cat, but she didn’t let it get her down. Tabby seemed smart, aloof, and independent, which Mildred seemed pleased about, however she did wish the cat would warm up to her more. Tabby did not enjoy the rubs or pats of affection that most cats got, but nonetheless, Mildred had a cat and she was happy about it.

Once she changed into her uniform, which she was pleased with seeing as she had been granted a red sash with gold making it clear of her status of passing her exams. After admiring the sash for a moment, she decided to grab dinner for herself. She forgot to ask where dinner was served when Miss Hardbroom was with her, but she knew that Miss Hardbroom said that it was always around 5 to 6 when dinner was served. She figured that any other girls that she saw in the hall she would follow their lead to where they went.

If Mildred was any other child, she would know better just to ask the first person she saw where dinner was served, but Mildred had never been good about making friends. Most of the time the kids her age wanted to play pretend, or something else that would bore Mildred to tears. She always really liked the idea of friends, but she found it all so annoying. Instead, Mildred used her ability of being small to her advantage by tucking away into shades or corners so she could easily spy on the other girls and watch from afar.

It was when she was behind one corner watching a couple of older girls from afar that she heard a loud, “Boo!” Mildred jumped out of her skin grasping at her heart to turn to see Esmeralda smirking wildly at her.

“Was that really necessary?” Mildred droned, crossing her arms at the girl.

“What are you doing creepily watching the other girls in the corner?” Esmeralda asked, leaning against the wall eyeing her.

Mildred wouldn’t admit that she needed help, so she walked like she knew where she was going as she said, “Nothing.”

“I don’t take you to be the shy type.” Esmeralda followed behind her.

“I’m not.” Mildred said, then she turned her head to Esmeralda, “Don’t you have lines to write?”

Esmeralda's eyebrows tugged into a frown, “Yeah, no thanks to you.”

“Perhaps if you didn’t try and pin it on me then maybe I wouldn’t have ratted you out.” Mildred countered, “You can’t play games if you can’t be clever.”

“Just how old are you?” Esmeralda pondered, “You have to be my sister’s age.”

“How old is your sister?” Mildred questioned, walking down further down the hallway she had no clue where she was heading, but she had to seem like she was going somewhere.

“She’s eight and rubbish at magic.” Esmeralda laughed.

“She’s my age.” Mildred answered, “But I’m not rubbish at magic. Does she plan on attending Cackle’s?”

“My mum wouldn’t have it any other way.” Esmeralda said in a tight smile, “My mum swears though that she’s bound to be the best witch of her age.”

“And what does your mum think of you, Esmeralda?” Mildred eyed the girl that followed her lazily behind.

Esmeralda stops walking, “Where are you heading, Mildred?”

Mildred blinks, and looks away afraid that the blush blooming on her face would give away her lack of directions, “Nowhere.”

“So, you aren’t going to dinner?” Esmeralda asked.

“Y-Yes, I am, I just thought I’d have a look around the castle.” Mildred tried not to stutter on her lie.

“Right.” Esmeralda said totally not convinced by her lie, “Well, whenever you’re done wandering around the castle you need to turn right here and then go down the hallway then take a left.”

Mildred turned to the older girl pointing at the entryway where her directions started and smirking at Mildred. Mildred flushed and turned away to keep walking in the direction she was going she clenched her fists. Esmeralda had gotten the better of her. She would walk off her frustration and then go back to where she left Esmeralda and follow her directions to eat dinner. She was thankful that Esmeralda wasn’t waiting for her when she returned back to where she last saw her.

Mildred walked into the dining hall with every pair of eyes trained on her even as she went to grab a plate of food from Miss Tapioca. She turned to see if there were any seats available and lo and behold Esmeralda had saved her a seat. Cautiously she approached and took a seat beside the older girl. Mildred realized that she was going to have to sit on her knees in order to reach the table better as she fixed herself right, Esmeralda laughed.

Mildred frowned, shoving a piece of smoked salmon into her mouth, “What?”

Esmeralda taunted, “Maybe you should tell Miss Hardbroom you need a booster seat.”

A few of the other girls around the table laughed at Esmeralda’s joke. The same girls that were helping Esmeralda with her prank that had gone wrong. Mildred fumed, “And what’s so funny? You know, I could’ve ratted you two out as well.”

They stopped laughing and went back to eating. Mildred gave a smug grin at them then turned her head to Esmeralda, “Where’s the library?”

“I thought you walked around the castle shouldn’t you know where it is?” Esmeralda jokes, then she lightens up her teasing after seeing Mildred’s face damper, 

“Alright, enough teasing we’ll take you there after we eat.”

Mildred nodded thankfully.

-

Once Joy made sure that Mildred was settled into her new room, she transferred into Agatha’s office. Agatha was waiting for her by the roaring fire as she appeared. Agatha gestured to the seat in front of her own, and Joy took a seat. She’s not sure if she is supposed to speak first, but she shakes her head at Agatha.

“She can’t go here, Agatha, she’s only eight years old.” Joy said softly, convincing the woman before her to change her mind, “And she has a mother-”

“A mother she wants nothing to do with.” Agatha countered, “Puzzling, isn’t it?”

“Agatha.” Joy called, “The Great Witch won’t like this.”

“Come now, Joy, when have I ever been in trouble with The Great Witch?” Agatha shook her head, “No, no, I think The Great Witch will be quite pleased that we have such a powerful young witch at our school.”

Agatha was right, The Great Witch, did love Cackle’s Academy over other schools. It was why Agatha was able to get away with so many things. Joy had the faintest idea of how The Great Witch loved Agatha and the school so much. Like every school there are issues, but Joy always found there was a plethora of them at Cackle’s. There was no question about it. The Great Witch would stand by Agatha’s wishes to keep Mildred here at Cackle’s.

“What about her mother though?” Joy pondered, “What are we to do?”

Agatha’s sharp eyes caught her own, “Though the child is rude she is right though-there are ways of making non-witch forget.”

“Agatha, she’s a child as you’ve said she doesn’t know that’s what she wants-” Joy started.

“Mildred seems very clear in what she wants.” Agatha said calmly, “And we made a deal.”

“She would have no one, Agatha.” Joy spoke as if her heart was being torn by the news.

“She would have her peers.” Agatha said unfazed by the notion, “Besides, she seems perfectly capable of doing things herself while she’s here.”

Joy fiddled with her watch once more, “Perhaps, we should go talk to her mother or bring her here? See if Mildred is telling the truth.”

“You don’t think she is?”

“Agatha, she’s eight.” Joy said dumbly, “I can’t help but wonder if she exaggerated a tad.”

Agatha considered this, “You may be right, Joy, but what if you’re wrong?”

Joy gulped, Agatha was testing her.

She played it coolly, “Then I suppose we will do as Mildred requested.”

Agatha hummed in agreement, but she smirked at her, “Joy, you aren’t getting attached to the young girl, are you?”

“I’m treating her as I would any of my other students, Aggie.” Joy downplayed, “The age difference is throwing me for a loop. I don’t think she’ll fit in with the other girls.”

“Do you think the other girls will be jealous of her?” Agatha asked, leaning back more into the chair gazing into the fire, “The girls are so competitional here and to see someone so young out witching them, well, that might start something we don’t want here.”

“If you are so concerned then perhaps this was all a mistake.” Joy approached.

“I don’t make mistakes.” Agatha snapped, rising from her chair, “It’ll knock Mildred’s ego down a peg if she has a competition or two here at Cackle’s.”

“I’m sorry, Agatha, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Joy bowed her in shame looking away from Agatha’s piercing stare, “I’m just worried about how all this may play out.”

Before Joy is aware Agatha takes her chin into her hands, “I want you not to worry your pretty little head about Mildred Hubble, as far as I’m concerned, she can fend for herself just fine.”

Joy feels like Agatha is going to bruise her chin if she doesn’t say exactly what she wants to hear, “Yes, Miss Cackle.”

Agatha tosses her chin away, “Good, now as for the mother I suppose we could make her forget, but I didn’t exactly make that a part of my deal with Mildred.”

“You-You would let her mother think that she just disappeared, but Miss Cackle-” Joy stammered out.

“You said it yourself, Joy, you think she may be lying-”

“I didn’t say lying, I just thought she was exaggerating.”

“Same difference.” Agatha waved off her concern, “If she truly means what she says then the girl won’t have to worry about mother.”

The worry ate at Joy’s stomach. She felt she was going to be sick. There was something about Agatha’s lack of concern that always felt morally wrong to her. Agatha couldn’t be certain about something like this that should never be left hanging over their heads. No, as per usual Joy would take it upon herself to make sure something was done. She had to make sure Agatha didn’t catch her in the act, but she could manage some sort of distraction.

She nodded her head respectfully at Agatha, “Whatever you wish to do, Agatha.” 

-

“It’s this way.” Esmeralda tossed her head back to grin at Mildred and pointed in the direction of some stairs.

“How old are you again?” One of the girls that stayed at Esmeralda’s side asked.

To Mildred’s dislike, Esmeralda brought her two cronies with her, but the girl was showing her to the library so she supposed she could withstand the interaction for a fraction of the journey.

“Why does it matter?” Mildred crossed her arms, “I’m here and I’m not leaving anytime soon.”

The girl huffed, and the other girl positioned on Esmeralda’s other side skipped over to her friend and whispered something Mildred couldn’t hear. Both of them giggled, sharing a look at Mildred. They continued to whisper and giggle even more after seeing Mildred’s face.

Mildred’s jaw clenched, “How much further?”

“We’re here.” Esmeralda announced, when they reached a wooden door, she turned the knob and offered Mildred in first, “After you.”

Mildred walked in without hesitation hoping to escape Esmeralda and her friends with a good book. Instead, she was met with a handful of brooms and other magical supplies scattered about on the shelves. She turned to see just in time to see Esmeralda shutting the door on her and casting a spell on the door so she wouldn’t be able to leave anytime soon. She heard them laugh and laugh on the outside of the door.

“That ought to teach you for being a snitch!” Esmeralda bellowed, “I’m sure since you are such a brilliant witch Mildred, you’ll be able to get out of this one in no time!” Mildred could hear Esmeralda and other girls laugh in agreement until it slowly died as they left down the hall.

Mildred kicked the brooms and they all clattered to the floor. She screamed silently. How could she have been so stupid? She should have never trusted the older witch she should’ve taken her chances elsewhere. It was no matter now what’s done was done she just had to find a way to get out of her current situation. There was no point in trying to cast a counterspell, because she knew that Esmeralda was clever enough to make sure she would be trapped in the closet long enough to teach her a lesson. She wondered though if Esmeralda was smart enough to cast a silencing spell on the whole supply closet? If she were able to make enough noise perhaps someone would be able to hear her and help her out? It was worth a shot.

“Help!” She shouted, “Get me out of here! Can anyone hear me?”

Mildred continued shouting hoping that someone passing by would hear her.  
-

Joy was about to sink into the covers of her bed when she started to hear a noise at the door. It wasn’t a knock, but something scratching at her door and a loud meow that followed. Joy opened the door shocked to see Mildred’s cat, Tabby, screeching meows at her. It was troubled about something and with Mildred nowhere in sight, it didn’t alleviate the dread from her stomach.

“Tabby?” Joy bent down to the cat trying to calm it down, “Where’s Mildred?”

That must have been the question to ask because Tabby took off down the hall in hopes that Joy would follow. She shut her door to her quarters and ran off in the direction of Mildred’s cat. She hoped that nothing seriously bad had happened to the small child, but she couldn’t help thinking about all the terrible things that could have happened. Before she could think any more bad thoughts Tabby came upon a supply closet and ran around in circles meowing constantly. Tabby would occasionally stop and hiss at the door.

Joy reached out to touch the knob of the door, but she felt an electric shock of the tip of her finger telling her the door was enchanted to remain locked and sealed. Mildred had to be in there. Joy held out her hands and cast a spell she knew would work against the seal she knew she had done when the glimmer faded away from the door. She pulled open the door to find Mildred hollering for help while banging on the shelves with a broom.

She dropped the broom as soon as she saw Joy’s figure in the doorway, “Finally.”

“Mildred, who-who did this to you?” Joy asked as the girl exited the supply closet as if she hadn’t been trapped there for hours.

“Nobody,” Mildred replied rather quickly.

“So, you locked yourself in?” Joy questioned her, “Any reason as to why it had to be in a supply closet?”

“I didn’t lock myself in there!” Mildred retorted, “And I’m not saying who did it. I’ve learned quite well what happens to a snitch here.”

“You can’t let them get away with this, Mildred.” Joy responded.

“Who said I was?” Mildred asked darkly, as she petted Tabby who purred at her owner, “Tabby led you here?”

Joy blinked, and nodded at the young girl, “A very smart cat.” As she said those words Tabby scurried over to her brushing herself on Joy’s legs as if to thank her for rescuing her owner.

“She seems to trust you.” Mildred said, eyeing the cat that continued to rub her head to Joy, “I suppose I should thank you and Tabby.”

Joy reached down to pat Tabby’s head, “I’m always here if you need anything, Mildred.”

“Miss Hardbroom?”

“Yes, Mildred?” Joy asked, turning her head up to Mildred.

Mildred bites her lip, “Do you-Can you give me a proper tour of Cackle’s?”

“Right now?” Joy queried at the young girl, as she gave Tabby one last pat, “It’s past curfew for you, Mildred-”

“I don’t know where to go!” Mildred admitted, she threw her gaze away from Joy’s eyes, “I-I spent an hour just looking for the meal hall, and I wanted to go to the library, but I ended up here.”

“Oh, Mildred.” Joy giggled, for a girl who had so much pride to admit that she had a disastrous day was quite funny seeing her so humble for the first time.

“Don’t laugh! It’s not funny!” Mildred shouted, her eyes gleaming in rage at Joy.

Joy lifted at hand to cover her mouth, “No, no, you’re right Mildred. It isn’t funny at all.”

Mildred huffed, crossing her arms, “That’s right. It’s not.”

“As I’ve said it’s past curfew, I can’t show you around right now.” She lifted a hand before Mildred could argue back, “However, I am a morning person and would be happy to show you around before breakfast?”

Mildred’s head nodded, “That would be fine. Goodnight, Miss Hardbroom.”

Joy nodded and watched as Mildred and Tabby started walking down the hall. The wrong way to Mildred’s dorm room. Joy bit down the laughter and called out to Mildred, “Mildred, that’s the wrong way.” She watched as Mildred’s head hung low and turned dramatically towards Miss Hardbroom.

She shuffled tiredly to Joy and said in a low voice, “Perhaps, you could show me the right way, Miss Hardbroom.”

Joy didn’t dare giggle at the girl afraid that Mildred might curse her if she did, but she booped Mildred on the nose who seemed entirely disgusted at the action,  
“Of course, Mildred.”

Mildred didn’t utter another word to Joy on the way back to her dorm room, but Joy did receive the softest thank you from the child. She considered it a win in her book. Perhaps, the child would keep warming up to her in time. As long as Joy was here at Cackle’s she would make sure Mildred would be the best witch she could be. Joy and Agatha both knew that the child had great potential in her, but it concerned Joy what potential Agatha wanted out of the girl. She had to make sure that Mildred stayed on the right path while attending Cackle's.


	3. A Drizzle of Dread

“Good morning, Mildred.” Miss Hardbroom chipperly said, greeting the girl as she answered her dormitory door.

“Moring, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred deadpanned out, it was way too early for her liking and Miss Hardbroom’s cheerfulness wasn’t as catching as the teacher thought it was.

“Did you sleep well?” Miss Hardbroom asked, as she started moving down the steps at a speedy pace.

“Fine.” Mildred said flatly.

She hardly slept at all with all the excitement of her first day looming on her. She wanted to get things right. More importantly, she wanted to be noticed. She had already gotten a stir from being as young as she was to go here, but that wasn’t the exact attention that she wanted her. Mildred wanted to be the best she could be so that way this path could lead her to be a part of something.

“I thought you would like to see the library first.” Miss Hardbroom twirled around to tell her.

Mildred almost got dizzy watching the woman walk, “That would be…nice.”

Miss Hardbroom smiled at her, “Come on then. No diddly-dallying we have a lot to see before breakfast.” Mildred picked up her feet to a faster tempo to catch up with her teacher.  
Miss Hardbroom as promised showed her everything there was to Cackle’s to the library to the classrooms, and to even outside the castle. Mildred hoped that she could keep up with it all and where everything was, she didn’t have to worry too much seeing as Miss Hardbroom gifted her a map of the whole castle.

“I needed one when I attended here as well.” Miss Hardbroom remarked as they were returning back inside and to the meal hall for breakfast, “Thank goodness our school doesn’t have moving staircases.”

“Some school do?” Mildred asked, as she tucked the map in her brown messenger bag.

“One school in particular.” Miss Hardbroom smirked knowingly, “Ah, I almost forgot!” Her teacher conjured in the air a medium-size leathered back book to hand to her.

“Is this the witches code book?” Mildred inquired, taking it in her hands to look it over.

“Yes, I thought you would want to read it.” Miss Hardbroom offered, “Especially seeing that you come from a non-witching background.”

“Is it that much of a surprise?” Mildred questioned, as she stuffed the witches codebook in her bag as well.

Miss Hardbroom laughed at her question, “I dare say so about as much as how young you are to get into Cackle’s and to be head of your year.”

“I don’t understand though.” Mildred thought out loud, “It just seems like there would be more like me.”

“Hm,” Miss Hardbroom seized Mildred’s thought, “There is one school that has students like you, Mildred.”

“There is?”

“Yes,” Miss Hardbroom hesitated, “It’s run by a girl I went to school with.”

“You seem cautious to tell me about it.” Mildred spoke up, “Is there something wrong with the school there?”

“Not exactly.” Miss Hardbroom bit her lip, “It’s complicated.”

Mildred’s mind somehow went to her own mother hearing the words of ‘it’s complicated’ it was always the response that her mother would give her about relationships. Most of the time it was about the relationships that she would form with some of her partners that was good to her, but she wouldn’t make it work and anytime Mildred would ask about it that was always the response she got from her mother. She felt it would be awkward to ask any more about it from Miss Hardbroom.

“There is history though about non-witching families?” Mildred asked another question she had on her mind.

“Yes, I suppose so.” Miss Hardbroom nodded, “You know, I’m sure there are some books on the subject in the library.”

Mildred nodded then asked another question on her brain, “So how does it work?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you-” Miss Hardbroom started.

“Magic.” Mildred rephrased, “I mean how did I wind up with it since I’m from a non-witching background.”

“I don’t think anyone knows that question, Mildred.” Miss Hardbroom responded, “I don’t think there are many witches that look into that type of answer.”

“Well, it had to come from somewhere, right?” Mildred asked out loud, “I mean how does it normally come from witching families? Where did all this magic come from?”

Miss Hardbroom blinked, in all her years teaching Mildred supposed she never heard this many questions from a student, “Perhaps, you may be the one to find these answers, Mildred.”

Mildred contemplated her teacher’s words, “Where do I even start?”

“The codebook, of course.” Miss Hardbroom answered, “It’s all our rules that we go by and the history of each rule. It’s the basics, but it’s a start.”

“Does every witch go by the codebook?” Mildred pondered.

“No, certainty not.” Miss Hardbroom winked at her, “That’s why there’s so many rules.”

“Do you follow the codes, Miss Hardbroom?”

Miss Hardbroom twirled around Mildred as if to distract her, “I think it’s time for breakfast I trust you can find your way, Mildred?”

Mildred frown, “Yes, but you didn’t answer-” The woman suddenly transfers away with a sly smile forming on her face.

She supposed the answer was solved from the dramatic exit and knowing smile on her teacher’s face. Though, Mildred didn’t know if she should be worried or not that Miss Hardbroom didn’t follow the witches code. Shouldn’t all witches follow the code? Of course, Miss Hardbroom did provide that not all witches go by the code. She wondered though what happened to those witches that break the code? Were they locked up or did they have their magic taken away? She supposed she was just going to have read the codebook and then do research of her own, but first breakfast.

-

So far all of Mildred’s classes went as well as expected. She found that her favorite class by far was potions. It came naturally to her perhaps all those years of cooking for herself had helped in the long run. She was eager to learn more about the subject, unlike her chanting class. Mildred hated the class of course she would never tell her teacher, Miss Bat. The woman was alert and on the prowl, in class, she carried a wand in her hand, and anytime someone got a chant wrong she would bang her wand on her desk in a rage demanding that they start over from the beginning. And none of the chanting made any sense what was chanting about toadstools and mushrooms going to help her with her magic? Mildred scowled walking to her last class of the day thinking about the next useless chant she would have to learn.

A sharp whistle rang in her ear making her stop her tracks, “Oi! Are you Mildred Hubble?” Mildred looked up to see a teacher in athletic gear stomping towards her.

“Uh, yes. Well met.” Mildred tipped forward properly.

“Well met. I’m Miss Drill.” She greeted Mildred.

“Right.” Miss Drill said loudly, “Heard you’re rubbish at flying.”

“To be fair I’ve never learned how to fly on a broom.” Mildred countered, crossing her arms at the woman.

“Well, I’m certainly not going to teach you until you have the basics at least.” Miss Drill warned, pointing her finger at the girl, “I don’t want to see you near a broom until you have. You got that?”

“Alright.” Mildred shortly said, “Miss Hardbroom is supposed to be training me.”

“That powderpuff?” Miss Drill cackled, “Miss Hardbroom? More like Miss Softbroom.”

“She told me to meet her here for our lessons.” Mildred gestured to field that they were both in.

“Well, I suppose someone has to teach you.” Miss Drill shrugged, “Why Miss Cackle let you in is beyond me.”

Mildred was about to snap at the older witch when Miss Hardbroom transferred in carrying two brooms. She gleamed at Mildred and Miss Drill, “Well met!”

“Miss Hardbroom, make sure this rugrat stays out of the reach of the other girls’ brooms.” Miss Drill said, as if Mildred wasn’t there at all, “Youngsters like her always eager to ride a big witch broom.”

Miss Hardbroom laughed lightly, “Of course, Miss Drill. I won’t let her out of my sight.”

Miss Drill gave a sharp nod then turned, giving her whistle a sharp squeak after seeing one of the older girls grabbing one of the brooms from the rack. Mildred plugged her ears, “Is she always so loud and abrasive?”

“It’s part of her charm.” Miss Hardbroom said flippantly, as she tossed a smaller broom at Mildred to catch, “Ready to fly?”

Mildred nodded but frowned at the smaller broom it was half the size of a regular broom. It had decorative ribbons that had a print of frogs, snails, and slugs tied neatly where the bristles started out. It felt childish and too dolled up for her liking. She wanted to be taking Miss Drill’s class with the other girls not stuck on the kiddy ride.

Her distaste must have been known to Miss Hardbroom, “Don’t be such a sourpuss about this, Mildred.” Mildred glowered at her as she laughed at her, “The broom will know that you don’t want to ride it.”

“I’m confused.” Mildred stated dryly to her teacher, “Does the broom have eyes or ears?”

At that moment her broom snapped out of her hand and smack her backside. Mildred yelped jumping a bit by the sudden retaliation and she looked in horror as the broom fell back to Miss Hardbroom’s side. It hid behind her teacher as a child would. Mildred gawked in awe as Miss Hardbroom patted at the broom, “She didn’t mean it, I promise. How could she have known you have feelings?” Miss Hardbroom shooed it out from behind her legs to bring it forward to Mildred, “Do you have something you’d like to say to your training broom, Mildred?”

Mildred wasn’t sure how the broom would hear her, but she didn’t want another swat to her bum, “I’m sorry I didn’t know. Honest.”  
Miss Hardbroom started laughing her head off then and regarded Mildred mischievously, “I didn’t realize that you could be so gullible, Mildred.”

Mildred felt her face burn brightly she had just said sorry to an inanimate object. How humiliating. She scanned around to make sure no one else had witnessed her teacher’s practical joke on her. She howled at Miss Hardbroom, “So they don’t have ears or eyes then! Or feeling for that matter!”

Miss Hardbroom giggled once more at Mildred, “Of course not!” She reached out and pinched one of Mildred’s cheek, “My mummy did that to me when I was your age.”

Mildred thought about biting the woman’s hand that was clamped to her cheek, but she jerked her head shielding away from her, “Can we just get to the lesson, Miss Hardbroom?” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a demand.

Miss Hardbroom tucked her hand back to her heart and briefly, Mildred watched her glimmer of smile disappear, “Yes, right. This way, Mildred.”

Mildred watched as she led the way this time there was no twirl or flow in her steps. It was abnormally normal for her teacher. Mildred felt a twinge in her heart as if she knew she was the cause to blame for it, but as she normally did herself, she put that feeling away somewhere else. This was her teacher, not her babysitter she was supposed to be teaching Mildred something useful she wasn’t supposed to be making her feel like an idiot. It made her feel like she did with Esmeralda trapping her in the supply closet. She reassured herself by letting the woman pout because as far as Mildred was concerned Miss Hardbroom could use some growing up herself.

-

As it turned out her flying was improving Miss Hardbroom had assured her that maybe in a few weeks she would be able to ride a real broom. Mildred turned her nose up at the notion of a few weeks rather than a few days, but maybe she could work harder and prove to Miss Hardbroom-or really Miss Drill that she was ready. Speaking of her instructor, she did get annoyed throughout her lesson today with the woman. Mildred wasn’t allowed but so far off the ground or go too far out of Miss Hardbroom’s line of sight. Mildred felt as if she was on a short leash with the woman and perhaps the cautious behavior that her teacher had with her flying may have been due to Mildred’s reaction to the prank, she pulled on her. It was her way to get back at Mildred to prevent her from her own success.

She tried to focus on the positive though Miss Hardbroom did praise her for her posture and her ability to remain calm if the wind caught her broom in the wrong way. There were good things that came from the lesson, but Mildred couldn’t help the feeling of venting out all her frustration against the teacher. She could be a pain in her side, but Mildred hoped that it was just because Miss Hardbroom was looking out after her.

As they both trailed back up for dinner and to put their broom up, they passed a rack of broom and Mildred had a thought, “Miss Hardbroom, do all the girls bring their own brooms here, or are they provided?”

“Most of the time the girls bring their own brooms here and Miss Drill has made it clear that they have to register with her first and keep them stationed here.” Miss Hardbroom replied gesturing to the rack of brooms.

Mildred suddenly had a brilliant idea to plan some well-deserved revenge on Esmeralda. Feasibly she could find a jinx or hex something harmless but humiliating for the girl. Enough to say that she needed to stop messing with Mildred and stick to her pranks on the teachers rather than the students. Her daydreaming was stopped short as she realized that Miss Hardbroom was still explaining things to her.

“Back in the day, there were students who would sneak out for a late-night flight, now the faculty has all agreed to keep them locked up here.”

“Let me guess Esmeralda Hallow was one of these culprits,” Mildred smirked at the teacher hoping she was right.

“Hm.” Miss Hardbroom started, “I believe that was my fault.”

“What?” Mildred stopped and looked at the older woman who seemed fixed in a memory, “You went here?”

“Yes.” Miss Hardbroom nodded.

“And you would sneak out at night?” Mildred asked, suddenly finding Miss Hardbroom cooler.

“Yes.” She nodded again, but then shook her head smiling, “Seems forever ago now.”

“Why?” Mildred questioned, begging for more answers.

“Why did I sneak out?” Mildred nodded at the woman, “Oh, I just loved flying.”

Mildred shoulders slumped, “That’s it?”

“Well, praytell Mildred, what do you think I should have done?” Miss Hardbroom put her hands on her hips.

“I just thought it would be something cooler.” Mildred responded honestly, “Like racing!”

“I knew a girl who did.” Miss Hardbroom provided, “She was very good at it too.”

“Weren’t you lonely?” Mildred pondered, as she tucks her small broom beside Miss Hardbroom, “Sneaking out to fly by yourself?”

“Who said I was the only one who snuck out?” Miss Hardbroom replied, as she waved her hand to lock up their brooms, “I just implied that I was the one who was caught.” Mildred watched as Miss Hardbroom’s grin grew devilish at the memory.

“You would hang out with your friends.” Mildred specified as they continued walking towards the castle, “That must have been fun.”

“Oh yes.” Miss Hardbroom dreamily said, but broke her gaze to eye Mildred, “Cackle’s can be tough, but having friends here makes life a bit easier.”

“So far it seems most of the girls could care less about me being here.” Mildred admitted, she saw the looks she got entering every class.

“You just haven’t found your coven yet.” Miss Hardbroom tried to convince her, “But you also have to make the effort Mildred.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Mildred scoffed off her remark, “They don’t like me! And that’s fine. I came here to learn not to make friends.”

“Oh, Mildred, but you want to belong so bad.” Miss Hardbroom acknowledged, putting her hand to her heart, “I can see it through the way you learn desperate to understand our society so you can adapt-”

“Stop! Just stop!” Mildred shouted, “Don’t act like you know me and don’t think you know best for me! I can figure it out just fine, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred took off back inside without her teacher, but Miss Hardbroom transferred in front of her.

“Mildred, I’m just trying to advise you-guide you-” Miss Hardbroom pleaded with the young girl.

“Don’t.” Mildred spouted out, and as she brushed past the woman her voice rang out cold, “You’re my teacher teach me something useful, not something as trivial as friendship.”

-

Well, that could have gone better. Joy thought as she watched Mildred briskly walk down the corridor to dinner. She decided it was best to let the girl go off on her own because she would only aggravate the girl more if she chased her down again. Joy would have to try again with the girl on a different day. Joy could see it behind the girl’s dark brown eyes that there was hurt from her past if she could just break through and get Mildred to trust her. For now, she couldn’t think about it.

She transferred back to her quarters in defeat collapsing against the stone wall of her home. When another body pressed against her own pinning her further into the wall of her quarters she gasped as she saw Phyllis Pentangle’s smug face looking at her as a prize to be won. Pippa was wearing her most sleek pinstripe suit where the shirt cut was very revealing, and her hair cascaded to one side hiding a bit of her face. Pippa had always looked like a femme fatale. Dangerous, alert, and powerful something that always made Joy burn with passion for the woman.

Pippa’s hand placed on her lower back that kept edging lower and the other hand caressing her face and her lips, “You haven’t call.” Pippa said ominously, “I was worried.”  
She hadn’t told Mildred the exact truth of the relationship that she held with Pentangle’s. She was in love with the domineering headmistress of Pentangle’s Academy. It was complicated seeing as Pippa didn’t want anyone to know about the relationship at all, but she said it was for Joy’s protection. Joy didn’t like hiding the truth about it when it felt so right that they were together and for such a long time now. She was weak in the knees for her love and would do anything for her.

Hecate squeaked out as Pippa squeezed her right cheek playful, “Now, dear-”

“I want all the details of your first day.” Pippa whispered in her ear, “And more.”

“P-Pippa.” Joy blushed stammering out, “A lot has happened my love I couldn’t talk for a while-”

“Excuses.” Pippa shook her head and dipped her lips to Joy’s neck, “I don’t want to hear those.”

“D-Darling, please-” Joy stopped midsentence as Pippa’s hands trailed up her spine to capture both her wrists to hold them above her.

“Hush, let me take care of you.” Pippa kissed her lips, pushing herself further into Joy’s figure that pressed into the wall.

Joy couldn’t help herself and let out a tiny sigh as she lifted herself up to wrap her legs around Pippa’s frame. As she did Pippa release her hands so Hecate could wrap her arms around Pippa’s neck. Pippa continued to kiss her as she held Joy in her arms to her bedroom. Once there Pippa softly sat Joy on her bed and proceeded to throw off her white dress,  
she had worn today leaving Joy in nothing but her underwear.

“Aw, honey, you’re wearing the underwear I got you.” Pippa praised seeing the lacey pair that she had gotten for Joy last valentine’s day, “You won’t be needing it though.”

Joy giggled and pulled Pippa by her pinstripe blazer to kiss her, “And you won’t be needing that suit on either, Miss Pentangle.”

Pippa smirked wickedly pulling off all her own clothes including underwear too, “Is that better?”

“Much.” Joy particularly purred at her.

Needless to say, they enjoyed their evening, and when they were finally finished their pillow talk had begun. Pippa had said she wanted details of her day and she was happy to give  
them, “There’s a little girl going here.”

“What do you mean?”

Joy clarified, “She’s eight and she’s from a non-witching background.”

“Agatha would never allow it.” Pippa shook her head.

“But she did.” Joy elaborated to her lover the existence of Mildred Hubble and explaining how she passed her exams with flying colors, “She’s…I’m at a loss for words. She seems so grown up. Oh, there’s a word for it.” 

“And you said she doesn’t want to go back home?” Pippa asked, turning over to face Joy in the bed.

“No. Not at all. She says her mother wouldn’t even notice that she’s gone.” Joy explained.

Pippa propped her elbows up, “Do you really believe that?”

“I don’t know.” Miss Hardbroom shrugged adding on, “She has some sort of hurt to her.”

“Joy, please tell me you aren’t making this girl your new passion project?” Pippa droned out, collapsing dramatically back into the pillow.

“Oh! I know she’s an old soul!” Joy announced, smiling at herself for finally remembering.

“Joy,” Pippa tried grabbing her girlfriend’s attention, “you’re getting attached.”

“What if I am?” Joy defended, “Are you jealous?”

“No.” Pippa plainly put, “She’s eight. Of course not.”

“You just don’t like kids.” Joy booped her nose playfully.

“They aren’t exactly my favorite thing,” Pippa said, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

“And you run a school?” Joy rolled her eyes, “Obviously, you must hate them.”

“I told you that wasn’t my idea my parents forced their hands on that.” Pippa retorted resentfully, “Horrible idea on their part. I can’t stand any of my students.”

“I think you and Mildred will get along just fine.” Joy stated, “She can’t stand anyone, in general.” Then Joy’s smile dropped, “Not even me.”

“What?” Pippa sat up, edging closer to her girlfriend, “How could she not fall in love with you? All the girls swoon at you here.”

“They do not swoon.” Joy shook her head, but wink at Pippa, “Perhaps admire is the better word.”

“Ha!” Pippa laughed, and took Joy’s face in her hands, “See! How could she not?”

“She doesn’t trust me.” Joy suggested, leaning into Pippa’s touch, “And if she had it her way, I’m sure she would find someone else to teach her how to fly a broom.”

“She sounds ungrateful.” Pippa determined, as her thumb stoked Joy’s cheek, “Let me set her straight-”

“No.” Joy interjected, taking Pippa’s hands away to rise up from bed, “No, I don’t want to scare her. I think she needs…space. It’s possible I am smothering her too much.”

“Alright.” Pippa said, tucking a piece of Joy’s hair behind her ear, “Whatever you say, darling.”

“There’s one more thing I may have forgot to mention.” Joy said guilty, “Where Mildred doesn’t want to go back to her home, she is requesting that she stay at Cackle’s during all future holidays. And Miss Cackle doesn’t want her to be without supervision here-”

“Joy, you didn’t.” Pippa said stunned, “Tell me you didn’t.”

“She’s talented! Beyond what you imagine, Pippa, and I knew Miss Cackle would call off the deal-” Joy tried explaining.

“You should have let her.” Pippa groaned, throwing herself into the pillow to scream, “She’s eight years old, Joy! She would have been fine waiting a few more years.”

“I couldn’t do that, Pippa.” Joy tried pressing herself closer to Pippa, “I couldn’t do that to her.”

“So what now?” Pippa turned to face Joy, “We take the kid on our holidays?”

Joy grinned ashamedly, kissing Pippa’s nose playfully to make things better, “You’ll love her, Pip. I promise.”

Pippa grumbled and kissed her before landing back into the pillow staring at the ceiling aimlessly, “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

“I know, dear.” Joy chirped, cuddling up to Pippa once more, “If things go according to plan, you’ll even get to meet her at the Spelling Bee.” Joy couldn’t help but mercilessly laugh as Pippa groaned once more.


	4. A Teaspoon of Disaster

Mildred seethed all throughout dinner stabbing at her meal viciously slicing through her chicken with so much for she could break the plate. A few eyes wondered to her, but they dared not linger on the girl afraid she might lash out. She huffed as she chewed loudly thinking about the absurdity that Miss Hardbroom had fed her at the end of her lesson. She didn’t need friends half the girls here were daff or sought her out as competition. No, everyone here seemed to irk Mildred more than anything.

After she finished eating, she left in a rush to the library before it closed. She had to take her frustration out and find a way to use it to her benefit. Now, seemed a good time as any to get back at Esmeralda and her two other cronies. She had a plan to jinx the brooms just enough to send a message to her fellow rival, but first, she needed a way to sneak around. Miss Drill would never let her set foot unsupervised near all the locked-up brooms, but Mildred had a feeling there would be a spell to solve that issue.

When she arrived at the library she managed to check out a book called Jinxes and Hexes; A Guide for Mischievous Witches, to which the librarian gave her a warning look before handing it over to her. As for the spell to remain hidden, she found a chapter in Spellbook on invisibility and copied it into her notebook. She would make sure to throw away or perhaps burn the page from her notebook if Esmeralda started to pin her for the blame.

First, she revised and did the rest of the homework for the night before she even worked out her brilliant plan. Once all her lessons were done, she tossed them to the side and scanned over the book of jinxes and hexes for any good ones for brooms. There were about six different jinxes and two hexes for exactly what she was looking for. Instead, of going with an easy jinx she decided a strong hex should send the message to Esmeralda and her followers. She memorized the hex word by word making sure she would know it by heart by the time she had reached the brooms.

Next was learning the invisibility spell she practiced three times with it. The first time was to see if it would even work, so she sat directly in front of her mirror to watch herself disappear completely. She grinned giddily as her smile disappeared with the rest of her, magic was so cool. The second time she did it she timed how long the spell would last it was about ten minutes. The very last time she did it was to see how far she could go before she would have to stop and respell herself back to disappearing. She made it all the way to the door to Cackle’s field, lucky for her there was a bathroom nearby where she was able to spell herself one more time. Now the time was of the essence, she escaped out to the field where all the brooms were kept when it dawned on Mildred.

She didn’t have a clue as to which broom was Esmeralda’s or not!

Mildred bit down on her tongue to keep from cursing in the night air. How could she be so stupid? She had to find that information out first before she could do anything! There must be a way to find out which broom was which. She couldn’t just leave she had a grand plan, and it wasn’t going to fall through now. Mildred had to get some of this frustration out one way or another.

She figured that the best way to even try and navigate where it could be would be trying her best at coming up with her own spell, “Tell me where I may find my rival’s broom, so I may bring her some doom.” Suddenly, her magic worked like clockwork Esmeralda’s said broom flew directly into her hands.  
Mildred could almost cry because of how happy she was. She sucked her overall glee back in she had a hex to perform. She wrapped her invisible left hand at the top of the broom and her right towards the bottom end. Mildred stopped herself before she said the hex out loud, she almost thought about breaking the broom in half watching Esmeralda’s helpless face crumbled at the mere sight of her broom’s state would be the cherry on top for her…No. She would do this the magical way…an eye for an eye they say. If Esmeralda could lock her into a supply closet, she could hex her broom.

She whispered darkly gripping the broom with all her might, “A confident witch does this broom willed, but make it so that it no longer yields. Let it buck, let it fly, let it seek what it desires, but never let it ceasefire.”

Mildred watched as her magic sprung out from under her palms to sink into the broom. Mildred felt the broom quiver under her hands she smirked, good let it be afraid. Esmeralda should be afraid. She sent the broom back to its spot and she didn’t dare try to seek out Esmeralda’s other two friend’s brooms she was running out of time. She would be visible soon and she had to make it back to the bathroom in order to spell herself invisible again. She rushed back in the nick of time just as her hands were returning to their true visible form.

She walked with a skip in her step back to her room with certainty that she had done the right thing.

-

It was early morning when Joy heard a knock on her door and with one quick glance over to Pippa who was sleeping soundly, she sneaked out of bed to poke her head out the door.

“Good morning, Joy.” Agatha greeted, her face was stone cold as she delivered the news, “The Great Witch is coming here for breakfast and a chat with the two of us about you know who. Get dressed and meet me in my office in fifteen minutes.”

Joy nodded back, “Yes, of course, Aggie.”

She shut her door and made sure to lock it back. Miss Cackle wasn’t the greatest about boundaries and would just waltz back in unannounced if she wanted to. 

She turned to see Pippa standing in her small kitchen wearing one of Joy’s nightgowns. Her eyes narrowed at Joy, “What is it?”

“The Great Witch is coming here she wants to talk to us about Mildred.” Joy announced, walking past to get herself ready.

“The Great Witch?” Pippa echoed, “I thought you said Agatha thought the Great Witch would approve of Mildred being here.”

“I have a feeling this is more than a chat with Agatha and myself.” Joy slipped out of her pajamas and into a floral-patterned dress, “I think she wants to meet Mildred face to face.”

“Whatever for?” Pippa pondered, as she too started getting dressed.

“Agatha I’m sure has told her how powerful Mildred is.” Joy answered, biting her lip, “I’m sure that makes the Great Witch extremely…worried.”

“She’s eight years old as you’ve said, and she barely even made it through her first week yet.” Pippa said, as she slid her suit jacket back on, “I guess I just don’t see what she could possibly want from Mildred?”

“When is the last time you heard of an eight-year-old passing an entrance exam when most witches at that age are still learning what magic is?” Joy pressed on Pippa, as she slipped on shoes.

“Oh, dear, you’re putting on shoes.” Pippa’s eyes widened at the sight, “I understand that it’s a unique situation, but is it really that severe that The Great Witch is showing up? I mean you’ve always told me that The Great Witch loves Agatha and the school so there’s nothing to fear, right? The Great Witch will probably love Mildred’s presence here.”

“I don’t think it’s going to go how you think, Pip.” Miss Hardbroom commented, “I think she and Miss Cackle are making plans for Mildred.”

“What kind of plans?” Pippa asked, taking her girlfriend’s hand.

“Not the good kind.” Miss Hardbroom insisted, “You know the only reason the Great Witch likes Agatha is because that Agatha listens to her and follows her.”

“Aren’t we all supposed to follow her, Joy?” Pippa countered, raising an eyebrow at her, “You have to be careful what you say here, Joy, the walls could be listening and we wouldn’t know.”

Miss Hardbroom nodded solemnly, “I just worry.”

“I know, love, but I trust you’ll find a way to protect the girl.” Pippa mentioned, giving her hand a squeeze, “Just be careful.”

“Of course.”

-

At breakfast, things were more than a buzz than normal.

Mildred wasn’t sure what was going on she tapped on the shoulder of one of her classmates, “What exactly is going on?”

Her classmate’s eyes widened, “You haven’t heard? I few girls saw that The Great Witch fly in this morning.”

The Great Witch? The title rang a bell in Mildred’s head remembering from the codebook that The Great Witch was essentially something of a prime minister or a wise older witch elected by a grand council. Though she didn’t know how long a ‘term’ or a ‘session’ lasted with each great witch there was. She wasn’t even sure who exactly was recently ‘elected’, ‘chosen’, or whatever as The Great Witch. She was bound to find out today though.

“Why is she here today?” Mildred asked, munching on a piece of toast.

To her annoyance, it wasn’t the girl beside her who answered instead she felt a hand press on her head as if she was a wall to lean on Esmeralda’s voice rang out, “Didn’t you know that Miss Cackle is chummy with The Great Witch? She comes by here every now and then, but everyone gets so excited even though it’s normal.”

Mildred knocked Esmeralda’s hand off her head, “Why does she like Miss Cackle so good?”

“There’s a few rumors, but nothing of truth. The ones I know are true though,” Esmeralda replied.

“Are you just making up rumors hoping The Great Witch will notice you?” Mildred teased.

“You’d be dumb to want The Great Witch to pay attention to you.” Esmeralda provided, smirking devilishly as she squeezed into the bench to aggravate Mildred more, “I heard she eats up the magic of really strong witches.”

“Nothing you have to worry about then.” Mildred mocked, looking bored with the conversation already.

“Hm, but you’ll be the one to have to worry about it, Mildred.” Esmeralda causally said, trying to spook her more.

“So, you admit that I’m a powerful witch?” Mildred took a bite of her toast cheerfully, “Why thank you, Esmeralda.”

Esmeralda’s eyes darken, “That’s not what-Listen, I’m trying to-You think I’m kidding?”

“Aren’t you always?” Mildred rolled her eyes, as she started to take her plate and find somewhere else to sit.

Esmeralda grabbed her wrist keeping her planted, “You don’t find it unfair that the girls here who fail their entrance exam give up their magic?”

“Miss Cackle has a high standard for her school.” Mildred shrugged.

“And where do you think all that magic goes Mildred?” Esmeralda asked, “Or who does it go to? The Great Witch.”

“Cut it out, Esmeralda.” Mildred said sharply, finally breaking free from Esmeralda’s grip, “You want me to believe you? Then how about you stop throwing me into supply closets and locking them shut?”

“It was a prank!” Esmeralda defended, “And look! You’re here in one piece. No surprise you found a way out.”

“That’s not the point.” Mildred detailed dryly.

“I had to teach you a lesson.” Esmeralda admitted, “I don’t like snitches. No one here does.”

“Lesson, learned I guess.” Mildred sarcastically put.

“I’m trying to tell you I’m not joking around with this one.” Esmeralda forebodingly told.

“Everything is a joke with you.” Mildred stood, ready to leave the meal hall altogether, “Stop bothering me, Esmeralda.”

“Mildred, wait-” Esmeralda grabbed Mildred’s wrist from going anywhere.

Mildred’s eyes slit directly where Esmeralda’s hand laid darkly, “Let me go.”

Esmeralda shook her head, “You might be in-”

Don’ttouchme. Mildred’s head screamed and she didn’t break her stare from Esmeralda’s hold. She saw a spark emit from her skin directly into Esmeralda’s hand causing Esmeralda to yelp clenching her hand back to her. Everyone in the meal hall turned towards the commotion as Esmeralda whimpered a bit more at her hurt hand.

“Girls.” Mildred turned to see Miss Drill stomping her way to them both, “Just what is going on here?”

Esmeralda looked at Mildred briefly then back to Miss Drill, “Nothing, Miss Drill. Mildred was just showing me a trick.”

Miss Drill’s face didn’t look too convinced eyeing Mildred’s form, “You doesn’t seem the type to enjoy tricks.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” Mildred bluntly said, “She’s right though nothing happened.”

“Yeah, okay.” Miss Drill rolled her eyes, and nodded to Esmeralda, “I’m sure you have some studying to attend to, Esmeralda.”

Esmeralda gave Mildred a pleading last look she turned to leave. Mildred was taking off just as she did, but Miss Drill grabbed the back of her uniform halting her from moving any further. Mildred was about to send a jolt Miss Drill way, but her teacher’s next words stopped her, “You little miss are needed in Miss Cackle’s office.” Miss Drill took the plate from her hands and shoved it into a student’s hand, “Take care of this.” She then started dragging Mildred along by the tuft of her uniform.

“I can walk there myself.” Mildred declared.

“I was asked to escort you there.” Miss Drill explained.

Mildred didn’t dare ask why she was called she had a feeling she knew it had something to do with The Great Witch’s sudden appearance. As soon as they made it through the door Mildred knew she was correct in her assumption. There stood Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle, and a guest with them. The guest was decked out with the most glamourous robes Mildred had ever seen on a witch and instead of a witch’s hat, she wore a delicate flower in her hair.

“This must be Mildred Hubble, then?” The unknown woman chimed in, as she strutted forward to Mildred, “A tiny thing, isn’t she?”

Mildred frowned it was like no witches had ever met an eight-year-old before, “Well, met.”

The unknown woman laughed at Mildred’s frowning face, “My name is Marigold Mould.”

Miss Hardbroom clarified further, “Mildred, this is The Great Witch.”

“Okay.” Mildred shrugged; this woman just called her ‘tiny’ she didn’t deserve excitement from Mildred especially if she was already underestimating her.

Miss Hardbroom cleared her throat, “Mildred, The Great Witch was hoping that she would get to meet you after hearing about how well you did on your entrance exam.”

“I hear that you are a very talented witch, Mildred.” The Great Witch responded, “I was hoping that today during your classes I could observe your talents.”

“What for?” Mildred contemplated out loud.

“Perhaps, I wish to know you better Mildred.” The Great Witch clarified, “Even I wasn’t as talented as you are when I was your age.”

Mildred doesn’t say anything, but Miss Cackle speaks up, “It’s almost time for Mildred’s first class of the day, perhaps we should let her get there in time.”

“Very well. I look forward to seeing your work, Mildred.” The Great Witch smiled at the young girl, but something behind her eyes made Mildred shiver, “Off you go then.”

Miss Hardbroom offered her hand to Mildred, “I’ll transfer us to your class, so you won’t be late.” Mildred took Miss Hardbroom’s hand and they transferred away.

-

Miss Hardbroom didn’t transfer Mildred directly to her potions class, instead, they were transferred into what looked to be an attic. Miss Hardbroom took her hands to place on Mildred’s shoulders, “Listen to me, Mildred, you don’t want the eyes of Marigold Mould on you.”

Mildred struggled to untangle herself from the woman’s strong grip, “What is it with you and Esmeralda trying to scare me?”

“Mildred, we don’t have time to argue they’ll be joining my class soon.” Miss Hardbroom spoke harshly, “I need you to mess up today on propose.”

“What? No!” Mildred shouted, “I want to-”

“I know you want to prove yourself, but you don’t have to in front of her.” Miss Hardbroom explained quickly, “She’s dangerous, Mildred.”

“You gave me the Witches Codebook and it reads that she is in charge of witches and wizards why would I not follow that?” Mildred countered, crossing her arms at the woman.

“Not everything is right with the codebook that’s what I was trying to suggest to you.” Miss Hardbroom whispered, “Mildred, I know you don’t trust me, but you can’t trust the Great Witch. In order to get to where she is, she has done the unthinkable to witches and wizards. Things I worry she might make you do. Now promise me you will do average or worst during your classes today.”

Mildred shook her head ‘no’ stubbornly, “No, she’s coming for me. I’m going to prove that I’m the best witch there is.”

Miss Hardbroom sighs deeply, “Then you give me no choice.”

Before Mildred could ask what, she was planning they transferred into the potions room just in the nick of time of The Great Witch’s arrival into the room. The room went abuzz with whispers from the class about her arrival Miss Hardbroom pushed Mildred into her seat rather forcibly Mildred winced as her bum hit the seat a little harder than anticipated. The woman was clearly seething from her stubbornness, but she didn’t care what she thought.

Miss Hardbroom quieted the class, “Today, we have a guest as you girls are aware, but we are going to have class as normal as possible. So, turn your potions books to page 23 you’ll be preparing to make the weather potion and you get to choose what level you set it at.”

Easy. Mildred thought. She had already memorized it from her studying last night. She had been excited by the prospect of making a snowstorm happen by just gathering the proper ingredients. First, she needed pine needles, water from a babbling brook, and-Suddenly, she couldn’t remember any more of what the potion called for. She broke out her potions book to look it up, but when she opened the pages, they were all blank. Somebody had hexed her potion book.

She looked up from the book glaring directly in the direction of the culprit behind the sabotage Miss Hardbroom blinked at her innocently, “Is there something wrong, Mildred?”

Mildred squeezed her knuckles tightly popping them as she seethed, “No, Miss Hardbroom.”

Fine, she would do a lower level of the potion, perhaps a rainstorm-The page was blank. Well, then she would look over the girl beside her at her potion book-it was blank. She almost threw the book at Miss Hardbroom when she found the only page was level one of the potions for a rainbow weather potion. How dare she not let Mildred make the potion she desired and when she knew that Mildred was fully capable too. She went up to the table to grab her ingredients while full-on glaring daggers directly at her teacher.

“Mildred, here I thought you would choose a harder level of the potion than the rainbow potion.” Miss Hardbroom commented, “You must really like rainbows.”

Mildred’s face grew hot at her comment, but she bit her cheek knowing better not to chew her out in front of the Great Witch that watched Mildred from Miss  
Hardbroom’s side. Even the Great Witch took a moment to comment, “Please, Mildred, don’t be nervous about doing a higher level in front of me.”

Mildred almost cried at the humiliation, but she choked it down to respond to her greatness, “Miss Hardbroom is right I do love rainbows.”

“I suppose that would be something I would have picked when I was your age.” The Great Witch replied, and Mildred could only nod in agreement.

Matters only got worse for Mildred from there. The hex that Miss Hardbroom cast on her book managed to switch up one of the prime ingredients of the spell so her rainbow had the colors backward when it sprung from her cauldron. Miss Hardbroom patted her on the back when she and the Great Witch came up to view her potions, “I think somebody is just a bit nervous you’re here.”

Mildred didn’t think her face could get any hotter, as she looked away in disappointment from the Great Witch’s gaze, “This won’t be the last class I attend Mildred, so shake off your nerves and I’m sure I’ll see what both Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle speak so highly of.”

And with that, her potions class was over and every girl was taking off for their next class. Mildred stayed behind to have a few words with her teacher, “Cut it out!”

Miss Hardbroom sighed, “Mildred, I’m doing this for-”

“You’re humiliating me in front of the Great Witch!” Mildred yelled as she stomped her foot, “You knew very well that I could’ve done the hardest level of that potion, but you hexed my potions book!”

“I did.” Miss Hardbroom said calmly, “Because you aren’t listening to me.”

“I did listen to you I just don’t agree with you.” Mildred fired back, “Which is completely my choice, not yours.”

“You, young lady, are too young to understand what you are doing.” Miss Hardbroom stood from her desk towering over the girl.

“I’ll tell Miss Cackle and the Great Witch that you are sabotaging me!” Mildred cried out, standing on her tiptoes to get in Miss Hardbroom’s face.

“Mildred, they won’t believe you.” Miss Hardbroom calculated her, “I’ve been here longer than you and they’ve never suspected me of doing something like this ever.”

“Maybe they should!” Mildred yelled, taking a step back, “It isn’t fair, Miss Hardbroom. They should know!”

“Fine. Tell them.” Miss Hardbroom smiled, but she tilted her head at Mildred, “If you tell them that then I’ll tell them you cheated off your entrance exam.”

Mildred’s heart dropped into her stomach taking a step back at the woman, “H-How-I didn’t cheat.”

“Miss Cloven, had very similar answers to your own.” Miss Hardbroom explained to her, “She sat right behind you the perfect time to use the spell that puts eyes at the back of your head.”

Mildred went quiet-looking dreadfully at Miss Hardbroom, “I needed to get in.”

“I’m not punishing you, Mildred, I’m protecting you.” Miss Hardbroom declared.

Mildred muttered, “It doesn’t feel that way.”

“Go to your next class or you’ll be late.” Miss Hardbroom ushered her off into the hallway.

“Are you going to embarrass me like this class?” Mildred pitifully questioned, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

“Are you going to do your worst in the class?” Miss Hardbroom earnestly asked.

“No.” Mildred pouted.

“Then I suppose you know your answer.” Miss Hardbroom replied as the girl’s face look even more dower than before as she shuffled to class miserable by the  
thought of all her talent going to waste.

-

True to her word, Miss Hardbroom somehow managed to jinx and hex in every single class Mildred had. Even the girls in her class had suddenly found her bad luck the most amusing thing they ever saw. The Cloven girl tried even helping her in spell science when her spell went haywire twice in a row. Mildred could only shrink down in her desk in shame as she felt the Great Witch’s eyes on her. Chanting, a class she already couldn’t stand, was so much worse as Mildred’s chants were way off-key and Miss Bats’ ruler slapped against her desk multiple times in a row. Her day was rotten and spoiled thanks to Miss Hardbroom.

By the time she made it to her private flying lessons with Miss Hardbroom she was passed a sour mood, but she was in fit to almost tears. She didn’t dare meet anyone’s eyes her pride felt it had taken too many hits today. She sulked all the way to the field to see Miss Hardbroom chatting with the Great Witch, Mildred grabbed her broom and walked over their way. As she did, the Great Witch came up to her.

Mildred’s body stiffened afraid of what the woman might say to her, “Well, Mildred, this is where I take my leave. Miss Cackle has arranged for the older girls to  
have a broom display before I head out.” The Great Witch saw Mildred wasn’t meeting her eyes, so she tilted the sad girl’s face to meet her, “I suspect this was all nerves that got to you today I expect better from you next time, Mildred Hubble.”

With that slap to the face thrown at her, the Great Witch left transferring away to go watch the broom display. Mildred so defeated collapsed into the grass below her letting go of her broom to pull tiny pieces of grass blades into her hand to let them go in the wind. Miss Hardbroom sat beside her soon enough on her knees looking down at Mildred sadly, “Mildred, I know today was hard-”

“Today was awful.” Mildred countered angrily, keeping her eyes on her pieces of grass, “All thanks to you.”

“I know you don’t understand right now.” Miss Hardbroom softly started, “I’m doing what I think is right for you.”

Mildred sat up to fling her grass at Miss Hardbroom, “You don’t get to decide what is right for me. I do.”

Miss Hardbroom stayed patient, brushing off the grass blades Mildred threw at her, “Mildred, currently, you are a ward of the school if you still choose to not let your mother know which means I do get to decide what is right for you.”

“Miss Cackle wouldn’t do what you did today,” Mildred added bitterly.

“I’m not Miss Cackle.” Miss Hardbroom argued, “Nor will I ever be.”

“She says that she expects better from me next time,” Mildred repeated the Great Witch’s words back to her teacher.

“And you will, Mildred.” Miss Hardbroom agreed, “She won’t be back though for a while at least.”

“I could have proved myself today!” Mildred bellowed, now standing up from her spot, “Instead though you chose to humiliate me not just in front of the Great  
Witch but to the rest of my class too! I hope you enjoyed the show!”

Miss Hardbroom stood, “Mildred, I did not enjoy causing you to fail, but you left me no choice in the matter.”

“You made me look like I was incapable of anything. A child!” Mildred accused, picking up her broom from the ground.

“That’s because you are a child, Mildred.” Miss Hardbroom accused back at her, “And you are throwing a tantrum right now because things didn’t go your way today like a child.”

Mildred blushed brightly at the accusation, “I am not!”

“And here you are so close to tears too.” Miss Hardbroom pushed further, “You are still a child, Mildred. You want to be so grown up, but Mildred you aren’t there yet.”

Mildred put her hands over her ears, “No, I don’t need you or anyone telling me what to do.”

“Mildred, I don’t think you’ve ever had anyone to tell you what to do.” Miss Hardbroom edged closer to Mildred, “I don’t think you’ve ever had that from your mother.”

Mildred shook her head violently, “Stop it.”

“It’s okay, Mildred.” Miss Hardbroom soothed, as she wrapped her hands around Mildred’s shoulders, “I’m here for you.”

Mildred tried to push away from her teacher as her teacher brought her in for a hug, “No-no-stop.”

The girl wiggled in her arms trying to desperately push at Miss Hardbroom, “You won’t be alone anymore, Mildred.” Suddenly the girl had gone still at her words.

A sob that Mildred had been holding all day long broke loose out of her throat. She cried for the first time in a long time. Miss Hardbroom didn’t push her away, instead, she held Mildred in her arms rubbing her back and her hair. Mildred, though she wouldn’t admit it later, crawled a little more securely into the hold. Letting her own head rest in the crook of Miss Hardbroom’s shoulder and neck.

Mildred recalled back to a distant memory of her mother once doing that when she was smaller than she was now and before her mother became aloof to her. It made her cry harder somehow to think of it and how her teacher would be so…kind to care for her in this way. Mildred couldn’t let go right at this moment because she had forgotten how much she missed her mother’s hugs and how long it had been since she had one. She knew she would have to give it up and pretend the whole thing didn’t happen. For now, she felt safe more than she had in a long time.

-

Joy combed through Mildred’s hair with her fingers waiting for the moment Mildred would push away from her. It came after a few minutes where Mildred’s crying had softened to sniffles and gentle breathing from the child. She squirmed out of the hold to sit in front of Miss Hardbroom still sniffling and with red puffy eyes and a bit of snot dribbling down from her little nose, “I’m still mad at you.” Were the first words out of Mildred’s mouth.

Miss Hardbroom chuckled, as she conjured a handkerchief, “I suppose I can live with that.”

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Mildred warned lowly, as she took the handkerchief Miss Hardbroom offered to her.

“I would never.” Miss Hardbroom promised, smiling at the girl as she blew her nose.

Mildred sniffled, “Alright.” She handed back the handkerchief to Miss Hardbroom while saying a small, “Thank you.”

Miss Hardbroom conjured it away and rose from her seat in the grass, “No, flying lessons today, Mildred.” Mildred rose from her spot about to argue back, 

“Before you even say anything, we are going to go watch the broom display of your older classmates, which you’ve never seen before right?”

Mildred calmed back down and shook her head, “No, I haven’t.”

“Well, I think you might really enjoy it.” Miss Hardbroom informed as she picked up Mildred’s broom to put it back with all the other brooms, “Now let’s go before they start without us.”

Mildred gave a tiny nod and followed her teacher to the primary field that they taught flying. There were stands already in place with a crowd gathering in with all the students. In the front row all the teachers including the Great Witch who sat beside Agatha chatting away. Miss Hardbroom led Mildred and herself to a more secluded spot where they could watch in peace but not be bothered by anyone else, which she thought Mildred would be grateful for.

Miss Hardbroom located a tree for a perfect viewing spot and without even warning Mildred she lifted Mildred up into her arms causing the girl to squeak as she transferred them up into the tree. She landed on a sturdy tree limb with Mildred in her lap still in view of the field and broom riders. Miss Hardbroom carefully sat Mildred beside her where she could sit beside the trunk of the tree where she could hold on better.

Mildred held one hand on the trunk of the tree and the other on the limb they were on. Miss Hardbroom watched as Mildred felt a carving under where she placed her hand. In a small heart, there was: J+P she had completely forgotten that this wasn’t just any tree she picked this was a spot where Pippa and herself would go when they skipped classes back in the day. She watched as Mildred tranced the heart and initials with her index finger, “What’s this, Miss  
Hardbroom?” Mildred smirked at her cheekily.

Miss Hardbroom ignored the small girl’s smirk looking to see that the broom display was starting, “Perfect, they’re starting now.”

Mildred locked eyes on the older girls who started to grab their brooms, “Wait, is Esmeralda apart of the broom display?”

“Yes, she actually very good at it.” Miss Hardbroom acknowledged, watching the girls take their formation and take off into the sky, “Miss Drill wants a scout to come and watch her fly.”

Mildred stayed quiet unexpectedly as she became very engaged in the broom display. Esmeralda was the point leader of the broom formation and she had the led the girls so far in an excellent start, but shortly it took a turn. Esmeralda’s broom had suddenly started to zig-zag out of the formation that she was trying to hold. The broom started to buck her off, and Miss Hardbroom watched helplessly as Esmeralda tried to get it back to listening to her.

Mildred spoke coolly, “Not very good at it now, is she?”

Joy’s head snapped to see Mildred watch gleefully in the delight of Esmeralda’s troubles with her broom, “Mildred Hubble, what did you do?”

Mildred scowled at her, “She was the one who locked me in the supply closet if you care.”

“Why didn’t you tell me when I asked about it?” Miss Hardbroom inquired from the young girl.

“I told you I would handle it and I did.” Mildred triumphed, holding her head high watching Esmeralda fail about trying to reach out to another girl on a broom to help her off her broom.

“Mildred!” Joy scolded, as she grabbed Mildred’s wrist to transfer them back down, “Esmeralda could be seriously hurt if she falls from that height! What were you thinking?”

Once transferred down from the tree Mildred barked out, “She would’ve kept on trying to get at me!”

Miss Hardbroom shook her head in disbelief at the girl this was exactly what she feared if Mildred didn’t have someone to guide her or perhaps discipline her properly. She saw that all the teachers were trying their best to claim back the control of the broom for Esmeralda, but none of their spells were working. Joy pointed at the sky as Esmeralda gripped onto her broom for dear life, “I need to know the spell you used, Mildred.”

“It wasn’t a spell it was a hex.” Mildred informed, “I found it in a book.”

Of course, she did. Miss Hardbroom thought helplessly.

“Do you know how to undo it?” Joy asked quickly.

“Yes.” Mildred nodded, “I’m not stupid to not learn the counter hex.”

“Oh, but you are foolish indeed thinking you could get away with something so inherently stupid.” Joy harshly said, watching as Mildred shrunk a bit from her tone, “You and I are going to have words of this. Now, fix this.”

Mildred pouted at her but looked to the sky recalling the counter hex. It did nothing though, “It’s not working!” Mildred bit her lip, “I think I need to be closer in order to fix it.”

Joy transferred them to the front row where all the teachers and the Great Witch stood trying to help Esmeralda who was now diving straight for the ground. Mildred held out her hand recalling the counter hex precisely again just as she did the broom stopped sharply yanking Esmeralda off the broom a few feet away. The poor girl screamed as she tumbled into the grass landing on her right side. All the faculty went to her side immediately to check the severity of the situation.

Esmeralda sat up from her position in the field rubbing her head with her left hand as Miss Drill popped down to her side, “Esmeralda, are you alright? You took a nasty hit to the ground.”

Esmeralda winced in pain clutching her right arm, “My arm. I think it’s broken, Miss Drill.”

Miss Drill carefully took Esmeralda’s arm to see if she could stretch it out, but she couldn’t. The older girl clenched her teeth from crying out Miss Drill put her arm back gently, “Alright, Esmeralda, let’s get you to the infirmary.” Other faculty members helped with this making sure to transport the girl as safely as they could inside to get her treated.

Joy watched as Miss Drill turn her attention away from the Hallow girl unto Mildred’s tiny form who had gone pale from watching everything unfold, “Oi! Where you the culprit behind this?” Miss Drill pinned edging closer and closer to Mildred, “What did I tell you about touchin’ other witches’ brooms?”

“Not too.” Mildred's lip quivered a bit.

Joy stepped in, “Miss Drill, I understand you are upset, and you have every right to be-”

“Mildred, what a strong hex you used.” The Great Witch interrupted, sounding oddly proud by the notion of Mildred’s mischief, “And not a single one of us could pinpoint the counter hex. Not even I could stop it.” Mildred tilted her head unsure if she was receiving a compliment or not.

Miss Drill’s mouth dropped open, “Your greatness, this is not something that we take-”

The Great Witch held her hand up to stop her, “I’m not saying you shouldn’t punish her, Miss Drill, all I’m saying is that I now know that Mildred Hubble is in fact a powerful witch.” She looked up and down at Mildred’s tiny form, “Such control for someone so young.”

Joy’s heart froze this was the exact opposite of what she wanted from today. The Great Witch now had her eyes on Mildred and couldn’t take them off. It was just as she feared that she would become impressed with Mildred and use her…for what though? Joy wasn’t sure, but she knew it wouldn’t be good.

The Great Witch spoke again breaking her from her thoughts, “Though, I suppose this was a cowardly display of magic that I’m sure will be dealt with properly.” Mildred’s shoulders slumped, as her greatness continued talking, “I think I’ll take my leave now, Miss Cackle, but first my I have a word with you in private.”

Miss Cackle nodded, before transferring away she looked at Miss Hardbroom, “I trust you can deal with the little delinquent?” Joy nodded, clasping onto  
Mildred’s shoulder, “Very good then.” She sent a little glare at Mildred for good measure before disappearing away.

Miss Drill huffed angrily, “She should let me deal with the half-pint seeing as she was messing around in my field.”

Mildred naturally shifted closer to Miss Hardbroom away from Miss Drill’s wrath, “Dimity, rest assure that I will give Miss Hubble a firm punishment that will warrant in your favor as well. For now, I suggest you go check on Miss Hallow that way I can have a long chat with Miss Hubble.”

Dimity looked a bit unfavored by this short reply, but she did as Joy suggested and left the field as everyone else was doing. When she was gone Joy collapsed onto one of the lower rows of the stand pressing her hands into her forehead feeling a headache form. Mildred hung next to her shuffling from one foot to the other looking ever so guilty. Joy sighed deeply in her hands and sat a straighter looking at Mildred. She crooked her index finger at Mildred commanding her to come closer.

Mildred walked over slowly to her when she was close Joy exhaled, “Do you know how much trouble you’re in?”

This small child was going to be the end of her.


End file.
